1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle control apparatus and to motor vehicles equipped with a vehicle control apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns a vehicle control apparatus suitable for downshift control during deceleration of a motor vehicle including a motor and a brake as braking sources for the vehicle and using a multi-stage transmission on a torque-transmitting route of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for inhibiting a downshift during deceleration in order to raise energy-regenerating efficiency is known as a method of controlling a downshift during deceleration of a hybrid automobile equipped with a multi-stage transmission. JP-A-10-73161, for example, describes such a technique. Also known is a technique intended to prevent the occurrence of a driving force during the downshift of a vehicle by controlling the total of a motor regenerative torque and an engine brake torque so as not to exceed an engine friction torque during gear shifting. JP-A-2006-151018, for example, describes such a technique.